Barco a vapor
by B. S. Kei
Summary: Donde quiera que iba, Inglaterra veía su rostro en cada rincón de ese país. Hong Kong la acompañó hasta la entrada. Inglaterra dejó sus maletas en el suelo y no volvió a recogerlas. Lo sentía por su hijo, pero no iba a volver en un buen tiempo. -China/Fem!Inglaterra. Tea family. Two Shot-.
1. I

Hola, soy Biak Sogkey con una cuenta nueva (la anterior tenía fanfictions de más de seis años que en los que ya no me reconocía)

Escribí esto hace eones, hace casi más de un año. Hoy me dio por revisar los archivos de mis fanfictions y lo encontré, y tras darle una repasadita, me di cuenta de que no había escrito nada más de China/Fem!Inglaterra, y eso que me encanta el Iggychu hetero. Y como tenía una cuenta nueva sin estrenar, me dije ¿qué mejor que publicarla ahora? y así fue como terminé aquí.

_Barco a vapor_ es el título de una canción de Supernovas que fue la inspiración total en este fic y la que oí durante la escritura de ambas partes como si fuera infinita. Hilaba una historia tan Iggychu en mi cabeza que simplemente no podía dejarla pasar.

Espero les guste. Es un Two Shoot que incluye algo de lemon en la segunda parte (algo más suave a lo que suelo hacer)

¡Ojalá disfruten tanto de la lectura como yo lo hice esribiéndolo!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya. Hago esto por simple diversión.

* * *

**Barco a vapor**

**I**

Hong Kong la acompañó hasta la entrada. Inglaterra dejó sus maletas en el suelo y no volvió a recogerlas.

—Prefiero viajar ligera—dijo con una sonrisa con tono serena a su hijo—. Vendré a buscarlas pronto, si no envíamelas—dudó en decir. Usualmente ese trámite era un lío.

— ¿Está bien que te vayas así? Ni siquiera has desayunado—Hong Kong se mostró preocupado. Aunque su rostro se mostrara como siempre impasible, si se lo conocía lo suficiente se podrían advertir los leves cambios en su tono de voz y ligeros gestos de su cara. Inglaterra era una de esos pocos que lo sabían.

—No tengo hambre, no te preocupes—La verdad sí la tenía, pero después de tres días en tierras orientales no tenía ganas de probar bocado. Prefería –aunque muchos pudieran dudarlo— su propia comida. Comida que sabía mal, pero que era suya al fin y al cabo. Y estaba orgullosa de ella.

Hong Kong calló. Bajó la mirada y nuevamente Inglaterra no sabía en qué estaba pensando.

—Mi taxi ya está aquí—dijo. Hong Kong levantó la mirada: se veía tan sereno como siempre, pero deja entrever algo de tristeza. A Inglaterra le recordó los días en que era un niño y estaba bajo sus cuidados. Era tan… maduro para su edad. Y se parecía mucho a su padre, demasiado quizás para su gusto. Salió de la casa en dirección al auto. No podía espera más a estar lejos de ahí. Se subió. Afuera, Hong Kong agachó la mirada hasta la ventanilla. Ella bajó la el vidrio para hablar con él:

—Volveré pronto—lo consoló, pese a que era ella la que necesitaba consuelo urgentemente en esos momentos, pero no lo demostraría.

—Cuídate, mamá—le pidió—. Buen viaje.

Después de todo, no estaba seguro de cuándo volvería a verla. A veces eran años, otras, solamente meses. Y después de estos días dudaba que volviera pronto a verlo. Ahora pasaría una eternidad sin ver a su madre.

**XOX**

Inglaterra se quedó viendo la ciudad a través de la ventanilla. Faltaban pocos minutos para que su tren partiera y el taxi seguía lejos de la estación. Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente pedirle al chofer que se apresurara porque si no iba a perder su tren, pero no quiso hacerlo porque tenía que pasar por la casa de Francia antes. Él le había dicho que quería verla y aunque se negó, recordó a sus superiores y se dio cuenta de que iban a regañarla si no le hacía caso al llamado, ya que podría ser algo importante aunque lo dudaba. Francia siempre salía con estupideces. Quizás él estuviera planeando algo para acostarse con ella, como solía hacer desde hace siglos literalmente. No. No más Francia, se dijo, estaba harta de ese idiota. Pero debía ir.

Luego estaba el bastardo de Estados Unidos. Quisiera o no, lo quería y eso le jugaba en contra. Se preocupa demasiado por él aunque ya no fuera deber suyo cuidarlo: había sido él que se independizó de ella. Ella jamás lo habría dejado, nunca. Y le echaba de menos, por eso quería ver cómo estaba. Aunque no estaba segura de querer saberlo porque si lo veía mal, también se podría mal ella; y si estaba feliz eso la pondría peor. Odiaba admitir que él podía sobrevivir sin ella, lo odiaba más cuando se daba cuenta de que era ella la que no podía vivir sin estar cerca de su hermanito. Le dolía su traición.

Para cuando dejó de pensar, el taxi ya se había detenido frente a la estación. Y quedaban algunos minutos más para que su tren saliera. Le pagó al conductor y le agradeció por llevarla hasta allá. Se fue con paso rápido hasta la recepción con su boleto. No quería estar más en esas tierras. No quería. Pensar que iba al hogar de esa persona le enfermaba, le asqueaba demasiado, y, maldición ¡Todo estaba en chino ahí!

_"Aquella vez ella había estado hablando con unos comerciantes chinos con los que querían hacer negocios las personas de su casa. Llegada la hora del té ella se indignó cuando uno de ellos hizo algo que le desagradó. Recordando que hablaba con personas incivilizadas, adoptó el tono de una institutriz que corregía una falta en su alumno _

_ —Cuando se sirve el té…_

_ —…el pico de la tetera nunca debe apuntar hacia una persona—terminó la frase uno de ellos por ella. Inglaterra frunció el ceño ante aquel extraño hombre chino—, porque es de mala educación—sonrió. Era la primera vez que Inglaterra veía una sonrisa china en aquellas tierras en las que apenas desembarcaba—. Nihao—la saludó, golpeando un puño en la palma de su mano en una reverencia_

_ —Hi—contestó. Tendió la mano para que fuera besada. Una brisa fuerte meció el cabello de ambos en la cubierta de ese navío. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Y ninguno supo qué hacer." _

Debía tomar el tren pronto. Y dejar de recordar de una maldita vez cosas que no venían al caso. ¡Oh! ¡Demonios! De repente no quería mirar hacia ninguna parte. Todo tenía que ver con él.

_"—Esto tiene buen sabor—Inglaterra se mordió el labio tragándose el orgullo al admitir esa verdad. La comida china era deliciosa. Comparada a lo que ella cocinaba…—. ¿La ha hecho algún distinguido cocinero?_

_ —Acabo de prepararla yo mismo—sonrió China al otro lado de la mesa. Al ver que su invitada tenía problemas para manejar los palillos pues tenía entendido que en sus tierras se usaban otros instrumentos extraños para comer, la a ayudó—. A ver, déjeme ayudarla. —Tomó la mano de Inglaterra y fue guiándola con la suya cariñosamente para sostener el bocado entre los palillos hasta lograr que se lo llevara a la boca con éxito. Sonrió satisfecho con el resultado. A Inglaterra no le hizo mucha gracia._

_ —No hagas eso—lo frenó lo más educada que pudo cuando vio que él iba a repetirlo. Era demasiado vergonzoso. _

_ — ¿Por qué?_

_ —Porque no me parece. —Se limpió con elegancia la boca con la servilleta. A continuación se disculpó y se marchó de la mesa, lamentando que la comida estuviera tan buena cuando lo que quería era gritar de frustración sin que China la viera. O simplemente matarlo porque ya no soportaba esa sonrisa que jamás dejaba entrever lo que estaba pensando en realidad."_

China siempre fue un acertijo ilegible, pensaba, en todos esos años jamás pudo saber con certeza qué era lo que tenía en mente. Eso la desesperaba. La exaltaba a niveles inimaginables. Ella siempre fue cortés y educada con él . ¡Y el muy maldito sólo sonreía! A todo lo que ella le decía —y no dudaba que también siguiera haciéndolo aunque le dijera que era feo como una rata o alguna otra grosería a la cara—, se hacía el tonto y la trataba como su inferior cuando a leguas era todo lo contrario.

¡Ah! Su tren ya estaba aquí…. Bien, se decía internamente: un paso más para alejarse de ese horrible lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traía.

_"—Mire la luna—le apuntó desde la ventana de la sala. _

_ — ¿Qué hay con ella?—Era la misma que veía todas las noches desde su hogar. En aquel momento, no había comprendido la verdad que ese simple pensamiento ocultaba. Le restó importancia asegurándose que era otro de esos cuentos chinos lo que estaba por decirle—. ¿China?_

_ —Hay un conejo haciendo medicina en la luna. ¿Puede verlo? —Apuntó la luna en el cielo."_

No, no podía verlo. No podía ver nada. Estaba tan ciega. Y cuando creía ver mejor, resultaba que lo que veía antes no estaba equivocado al final. Qué tonta, ¡qué tonta había sido! Los ojos se le habían puesto los ojos vidriosos cuando se subió al tren. Todos ellos tenían la misma cara que esa persona ahí. Ella era la diferente en ese lugar, la extranjera tonta. Buscó en los otros vagones del tren alguno que estuviera menos ocupado, pero cada vez que abría la puerta de uno, había más y más chinos detrás. Era horrible tener que verlo en la cara de cada uno multiplicado por cientos. Finalmente, harta de buscar, terminó por quedarse en uno, el más lleno para su suerte. Se recargó en un asiento del rincón y acomodó sus gafas de modo que nadie pudiera ver que tenía ganas de llorar.

Lo sentía por Hong Kong, pero no iba a volver en un buen tiempo.


	2. II

_Gracias a Hakkusyo - San por el comentario en el capítulo anterior._

_Ahora sí, el lemon prometido, no es lo otro porque es más suave de lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer. Creo que le llaman "lemonade" al término que está entre ambas, aunque no estoy ciento por ciento segura. _

_Disculpen la tardanza. La vida real es abrasadora._

* * *

**II**

Por aquellos años llevaba un vestido largo, grande y de encaje. Era de aquellos años en los que se usaba un corsé que apretaba hasta asfixiar. Y cargaba un montón de listones y otros adornos encima. Los trajes se hacían cada día más hermosos en su casa —marcarían incluso una época para Europa y el mundo en los años venideros—. Su mayor deseo era ser reconocida por el mundo entero. Su nombre era Inglaterra. El mayor imperio del mundo. Y estaba a punto de conquistar Asia una vez consiguiera tener a China.

Había transcurrido un tiempo desde que la gente de su casa comenzó a ir a ese extraño lugar por negocios, sin embargo, todavía no había ido allá personalmente. Pasó mucho tiempo durante el viaje en barco preguntándose cómo sería ese tal China ¿sería un hombre agradable?, se preguntaba. Todo lo que sabía sobre él lo había oído por relatos. Y se suponía que era el más viejo de los suyos vivo. No le importaba mucho en realidad, no iba a tratar con él cosas sobre amistad.

Sabía que era viejo, por eso cuando lo tuvo enfrente por primera vez no podía creer que fuera él. Lucía demasiado joven. Él le habló, pero ella no entendió ni una palabra de lo que decía. No supo qué decir. Él la miró un segundo confuso y pareció entender lo que sucedía. Carraspeando, logró decir algunas simples palabras en un no muy buen inglés.

_"—Mi nombre es China. —El intérprete no tuvo que traducirlo por él, ni él suyo decirle lo que él intentaba explicarle. Pudo entenderlo perfectamente. China le dio una sonrisa que sus ojos ámbar no compartían. _

_ —Yo soy Inglaterra. —Estiró la mano para que él la besara como los hombres en su casa hacían con las manos de las damiselas. Él pareció no entender y eso la ofendió. _

_ Había oído hablar un par de cosas de ese sujeto llamado China: que era viejo, que tenía costumbres extrañas y que era un bárbaro. Pero nadie le había hablado de su extraña juventud que parecía eterna. Si no lo hubiera visto, jamás lo habría creído."_

El tren se detuvo al fin. Inglaterra hizo acopio de todos sus ánimos para levantarse, pensando que solo estaría poco tiempo en la casa de esa persona y que se iría pronto a su propio hogar. Bajó junto a una multitud. Pensaba con algo de ironía que pudo haberse ahorrado ese viaje si hubiera ido en su avión privado, pero de haberlo hecho, China habría sabido que estaba en su casa; que se había ido del lado de Hong Kong. Y él debía ser muy tonto para creer que ella volvería a estar respirando el mismo aire que él.

—Bastardo…—lo maldijo con más ánimo del que hubiera querido ¿qué había pasado con la promesa que se había hecho de serle indiferente? No importaba, porque él no estaba ahí para oírla maldecirlo. Tal vez en casa pudiera maldecirlo con todas las de la ley.

_"—Váyase de aquí, demonio blanco—le había dicho interrumpiendo en su casa a la fuerza mientras ella estaba en la sala tomando el té junto con el capitán. Se veía irritado y su siempre feliz alegre máscara se había caído para mostrarle a alguien completamente diferente. Tenía la frente perlada y le dificultaba respirar. Estaba agitado, aún así comenzó a hablarle—. ¡Lárguese de aquí y no vuelva más! ¡Usted no ha traído más que desgracias a mi casa!_

_ — ¿Disculpa? —Inglaterra se acomodó las gafas. Dejó en la mesa su taza de té a medio acabar ¿Qué se creía ese insolente? —. No pienso irme de aquí. Nunca. Y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. _

_ Los ojos ámbares y achinados de China la observaron con odio puro. Al principio le dolió, pero después de tantos años ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus colonias reaccionaran así. Era parte del trabajo de ser un imperio. Todos al final terminaban odiándote._

_ Incluso esa persona."_

—Dos boletos con destino a Inglaterra, por favor—dijo en chino a la encargada. Con la típica sonrisa de esa persona puesta en su cara, la atendió. Revisó la computadora y para colmo de males, intentó hablarle en su idioma, cosa que resultó fatal porque su inglés era bastante malo.

—Por aquí, señorita, por aquí—repitió con entusiasmo acompañándola hasta otra puerta diferente de la que entraban los otros pasajeros. Inglaterra no sabía cómo decirle a esa mujer que tal vez se trataba de un error, pero ella no parecía escucharla: seguía sonriendo—. Por aquí.

— ¡Hey! —La dependienta la subió y dejó en uno de los aviones que estaban ahí en el aeródromo, hizo una reverencia y se fue sin decir nada. Inglaterra estaba desconcertada ¿Cómo sabría si ese era el vuelo correcto? Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para dudar demasiado cuando el avión comenzó a despegar. Se abrochó el cinturón y cerró los ojos maldiciendo a todo mundo. Rezó un rosario de maldiciones en inglés que le habrían puesto rojas las orejas de cualquiera que la oyera.

— ¡_Aiyaa_! No sabía que eras tan miedosa, Opio. —Inglaterra abrió los ojos solo para que al hacerlo se encontrara con esa persona tan desagradable a su lado.

—China. Tú… ¿qué haces aquí?—La pregunta se quedó en el aire. La respuesta era tan obvia que ni siquiera se molestó en decirla. Había caído en la trampa. China la observó contrariamente a como ella hubiera esperado: alegre, o al menos, eso era lo que aparentaba.

—Te he estado siguiendo todo el camino hasta aquí. —Antes de que ella comenzara a hablar y dejándola con la boca abierta, China continuó—. Hong Kong me llamó después de que te fuiste. Él pensaba que los dos teníamos que hablar antes.

Inglaterra se decepcionó profundamente de su hijo cuando escuchó las palabras de China. Era obvio que estaba planeando algo ¡y le había repetido tantas veces en la mañana que no interfiriera! No se podía confiar en él. Bueno, también era su culpa por decirle tales secretos a un muchacho que tenía rostro inescrutable. Al menos prefería eso a la máscara de China y su falsa alegría.

Porque China debía creer que ella tonta para no darse cuenta de cuando él estaba sufriendo: que a veces sonríe y esa sonrisa no la comparten sus ojos. Que lo hace porque no le queda otra que cosa más que hacer porque si lo vieran débil ¿cuánto más flaquearían sus intentos? No por nada había vivido cuatro mil años y seguía vivo. Incluso debía admitir que le quedaban muchas cosas que aprender de él si quería tener una vida tan longeva como la suya.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, idiota. —Se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro en dirección contraria a la de China. China dio un suspiro profundo ante su terquedad, ¿Siempre iba a ser así esa británica?

—No sea terca, Opio—China hizo un movimiento con sus mangas. Sus mangas siempre eran más largas que sus brazos, así que cuando las movía sus manos ni siquiera se notaban bajo ellas. Eso le daba un aire tierno. Pensar que era un viejo en realidad apartó toda idea de infantilismo—. Lo que pasó anoche…

—Estuvo mal, lo sé—contestó con desprecio cerrando los ojos. Ciertamente no quería escuchar más de eso—. Y no necesito que me regañes como si fueras mi hermano mayor.

China se quedó a su lado, observando sus manos bajo sus mangas mientras ella lo ignoraba. ¿Qué había significado eso para ella? Más importante ¿qué había significado para él tenerla de nuevo? Esa sensación de calidez, ese fuego interno que necesitaba ser apagado. Todos estos años había creído que era furia, pero, cuando volvió a verla, cuando la tuvo tan cerca… No hizo otra cosa más que llenarla de besos. Y llorar humillado a sus hombros mientras se desnudaban ¿qué habían hecho?

_"—Ríndete—dijo Inglaterra con desprecio desde arriba. Él estaba en el suelo bajo sus pies, herido, humillado, demacrado. Había sido tan fuerte en el pasado. No entendía como una simple niñata mal criada lo había vencido a él, el reino celestial, el hijo del cielo. No, debía ser una horrible pesadilla. Ojalá pudiera despertar pronto de ella. Esos ojos verdes desfachatados debían dejar de mirarlo con desprecio. Con una insolente sonrisa, Inglaterra aplastó su abdomen bajo su pie aún con más fuerza—. Ya no te queda nada con qué pelear, dámelo. _

_ — ¡Nunca! —Antes prefería estar muerto antes que entregarle una parte de él. Inglaterra dio una carcajada. _

_ — ¿Por qué siempre se hacen los difíciles? —se quejó, recordando el comportamiento de las otras tierras que había conquistado: siempre tal rebeldes, tan idiotas. Jamás entendían que después de eso todo iría mejor para ambos, pero no: esos campesinos preferían luchar. Y ella siempre ganaba al final y obtenía lo que quería. Siempre. Se agachó hasta sentarse en cuclillas sobre el abdomen de China. Y cuando él esperaba que ella se riera en su cara de su derrota, ella hizo algo impensable para él._

_ Lo besó. Con fuerza. Le dio un beso exigente y abrazador que prometía un sinfín de placeres más tarde. Se separó de China y él quedó desconcertado bajo ella. Extasiado. Nadie nunca había hecho algo así con él. Nunca. Al momento de encontrarle una explicación a lo que había sucedido, le bastó con verla a los ojos para saber que ella no tramaba nada bueno. Vio sus ojos verdes y deseosos sobre los suyos, y lo entendió todo perfectamente. Sus propios ojos ambarinos se fueron apagando a medida que comprendía por qué todos al final caían ante ella:_

_ Porque era el demonio encarnado en el cuerpo de una mujer. Y como toda mujer, siempre encontraba una forma de llevar a pecar hasta al hombre más santo. E Inglaterra era especialmente poderosa en ese sentido._

_ —De los males que trajiste a mi casa, creí que el opio era el peor, pero… —Ella fue desvistiendo su propio uniforme militar sobre él sin siquiera esperar. Ni siquiera tenía vergüenza para eso, menos para tener el pudor de hacerlo ahí mismo: el lugar que antes había sido el campo de batalla iba a presenciar otra clase de contienda que para él podía ser incluso más humillante que la anterior. Tragando saliva, continúo viéndola a los ojos con algo de resignación—… ahora veo que eras tú misma el peor de todos los otros. _

_ —Solo será un momento, hasta que extraiga de ti lo que quiero—Desarmó la trenza del cabello de su nuevo esclavo. La ropa le pareció tan complicada de abrir que la hizo jirones con las manos. China cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no pensar, imaginando que podía aprovechar el momento en que ella se descuidara para ser él quien la sometiera. Adivinando lo que él planeaba, Inglaterra ató sus manos con los restos de su propia ropa. China rió a sus adentros: era incluso menos ingenua de lo que él había pensado. Ella dejó sus pechos al aire, al alcance de su boca e invitándolo a probar de ellos. Él se negó girando el rostro a un lado. Ella lo acarició tiernamente con la palma de la mano._

_ —Está bien—volvió a ofrecerle sus senos blancos y lechosos. China jamás había visto unos tan grandes y tan blancos con la punta rosada. Jamás. En su casa las mujeres eran menos agraciadas en esa parte de sus cuerpos y él siempre las había considerado perfectas. Ahora que veía lo llenos que eran los de Inglaterra, la boca se le llenó de agua por probarlos, lamerlos hasta saciarse. No dudaba que los hombres ingleses fueran felices teniendo mujeres como ella, y entendía a sus compatriotas chinos cuando caían bajo sus encantos; pensar que los había criticado tanto hasta ese entonces. Con esto, no iba a tener cara para mirar a su gente desde ahora, menos cuando su perversa boca hizo lo que su mente le pidió hacer. E Inglaterra gimió al sentirlo—. ¿Ves? No era… tan difícil._

_ China no quería oírla. No si quería mantenerse cuerdo después de todo eso. Estaba complaciendo a su enemigo y lo estaba disfrutando culpablemente. Su boca pasó de uno al otro succionando deseoso de complacerla, deseoso de demostrarle lo que un hombre chino era capaz de hacer a su mujer. Trazó círculos alrededor de la aureola de izquierda a derecha con la lengua, y luego al revés, cada vez acercándose más al centro rosado que enrojecía. Su piel era tan sensible…_

_ —Para. —Él siguió lamiendo y tocando. Y ella estaba a punto de ceder hasta que recordó quién era la que mandaba ahí—. ¡Para! —gritó a punto de abofetearlo si no se detenía. Por suerte, lo hizo. Retrocedió y la observó mientras ella se alejaba, con los ojos inyectados de una mezcla de lujuria y rabia. Inglaterra sonrió—. Te ves tan bien cuando eres obediente. _

_ China no contestó. En lugar de eso, arqueó su cuerpo para que ella viera cuán contento estaba de complacerla. Inglaterra abrió los ojos y después rió. Quizás estaba dejándole las cosas muy fáciles y ella también quería disfrutar un poco más de su cuerpo. Jamás había tenido sexo con un oriental y había muchas cosas que quería descubrir antes de terminar con él. Recorrió con su mano la extensión de su pecho desde el cuello, pasando por el abdomen hasta detenerse en lo que quedaba de su pantalón. Era una lástima que no se hubiera rasgado en esa parte, aunque dejar lo más interesante de esa forma también tenía gracia para ella. Sonrió: _

_ —Me pregunto qué tal será—De una solo movimiento brusco desarmó lo último que quedaba de su ropa. La decepción en sus ojos no tuvo par. Parpadeó varias veces para ver si estaba equivocada, pero esa cosa seguía siendo pequeña pese a estar despierta. China enrojeció el rostro de inmediato, preguntándose por qué rayos se había detenido. Al ver a Inglaterra y comprobar la decepción en sus ojos, se sintió fatal. _

_ — ¡Aiyaa! ¿Qué te pasa, Inglaterra? ¿Te acobardaste? _

_ —Idiota. La tienes tan pequeña—suspiró, resignada. China intentó levanta una pierna y derribarla por haberlo insultado así, pero ella lo tenía muy bien sujeto. Sus dos piernas rodeaban las suyas en el suelo. Ella hizo un movimiento y China notó lo acostumbrada que debía estar para quitarse tan rápido los pantalones de guerra y lanzarlos lejos en situaciones así que se sintió aún más indigno que antes de ser el país de China y haber perdido contra ella. _

_ Sujetando las dos piernas de China con sus brazos hacia atrás, allegando el pecho, Inglaterra tomó altura y luego cayó sobre él echando la cabeza hacia atrás al recibirlo. China lazo un grito también porque no esperaba que ella lo hiciera tan rápido. Ni que comenzara a moverse de esa forma. China sólo comenzó sus movimientos cuando notó que el humor de ella se escurría entre sus piernas, señal de que estaba lista para él. Su hubiera podido usar sus manos, habría sujetado sus caderas. Si ella hubiera seguido los pasos del ritual y no se hubiera precipitado tanto, su miembro ahora no estaría a punto de explotar en su interior._

_ —Yo… no—Inglaterra lo observó. Pronto entendió lo que él quería decir. Apartando su cabello de su rostro sudoroso y descubriendo sus ojos achinados, acarició su cara tranquilizadoramente. Y con una sonrisa que le excitó aún más le dijo: _

_ —Está bien, hazlo—China no comprendía. Ella tenía que apartarse pronto de él si no quería que se derramara en su interior—. Esto es lo que yo quería —le dio una sonrisa hermosa para demostrarle que todo estaba bien. Pero no, no lo estaba para China, porque comprendía todo ahora: había sido utilizado._

_ Si no hubiera estado tan excitado no se habría corrido en su interior. Ella se dejó caer aún más profundamente sobre él cuando hizo eso. Jadeó por última vez antes de echarse sobre China, contenta y satisfecha abrazada a su cuerpo aún atado. _

_ Los ojos de China se apagaron en el acto. Todo se había reducido a nada para él. Comprendía con dolor que con aquello le había dado a Inglaterra una parte de sí que no estaba seguro de poder recuperar. Ahora mismo, Hong Kong le había sido arrebatado para germinar en su matriz. _

_ Y le dolía saber que él le había dejado ir así de fácil y gustoso."_

China se tapó el rostro con las manos al recordar todo eso ¿qué había hecho? Recordando la última vez que estuvieron juntos al concebir al hijo de ambos, sus manos supieron trazar el camino hasta sus pechos la noche anterior. Ella no se negó y él no se hizo de rogar. Ahí mismo, en la casa de su hijo, había repetido con ella lo que se había prometido no volver a hacer jamás: tentarse con su cuerpo pálido y distinto al suyo, amarla como aquella vez.

— ¿Qué fue lo que nos ocurrió? Yo creía que estaba bien odiarte, que se trataba solo de eso, pero… Opio… lo que sucedió anoche no fue por odio sino por otra cosa. —E iba amatarse antes de decirlo. Estaba ahí por su hijo y a la vez trataba de ser sincero sin humillarse ante ella.

Inglaterra abrió bien los ojos tras las gafas, la falda estilo escocés se movió cuando ella se sentó como la dama que era. Lo que le había dicho el imbécil de China había sido completamente diferente a lo que se esperaba. ¿Podría ser que acaso él estuviera…?

—Le dije a Hong Kong que hablaríamos, pero no sé qué tan dispuesta estés para escuchar, considerando que fuiste tú la que se fue sin despedirse. Y tuve que traerte aquí engañada. —Ahora veía que después de todo sí fue China el que había hecho eso con su vuelo—. Voy a dejarte en tu casa, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—China…

—Ahora no, Opio. Tampoco es fácil para mí esto—suspiró y evitó mirarla mientras le decía con toda la vergüenza del mundo, viendo en dirección contraria a la de ella. Inglaterra solo pudo ver la parte de atrás de su cola de caballo cuando habló—. Pensé que solo era adicto al opio cuando en realidad eras tú lo que yo quería tan desesperadamente. Y que no era capaz de dejar ir. Siempre, cada noche después de _esa noche_, imaginaba que eras tú a la que besaba y tocaba así. Y para mantener viva esa ilusión era que fumaba de mi pipa noche tras noche, soñando que te tenía otra vez. —Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, las manos le temblaron y la voz casi no le salía. Era una suerte no estar viéndola de frente—. Por eso yo… no sé si pueda perdonarte alguna vez y dejar de sentir esto que siento al mismo tiempo. Es imposible hacer ambas ¿cierto?

Inglaterra no sabía qué decir. No estaba preparada para oír eso de él. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad o mentirle cínicamente como siempre? Se humedeció los labios antes de decidirse a tomar las mangas de su ropa a la altura donde debían estar sus manos y tomarlas entre las suyas. China se giró a verla sin entender.

—_I love you_

Los labios de China titubearon antes de poder contestarle. No de inseguridad, sino de la tan olvidada alegría:

— _W__ǒ__ ài n__ǐ_—sonrió.

Ambos se sonrojaron sin querer mirarse de frente.

—Lo siento—dijeron a la vez topando sus miradas con la otra. China dejó su mano en los límites de su asiento con el de Inglaterra y ella la tomó hasta el final del vuelo sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra más.

_"— ¡Mi sombrero!—exclamó cuando se le escapó de la cabeza y sus manos dejaron de sujetarlo. Cayó con ayuda del viento hasta las aguas del mar. El barco estaba a punto de partir y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la zona de embarque. Ahí le dijeron que no podía bajar porque ya habían partido. Lamentándose haber perdido su nuevo sombrero, miró por la borda su preciado objeto que ahora era sostenido por un desconocido que cuando alzó la vista pudo reconocer._

_ Se trataba de China. Él había tomado su sombrero. Inglaterra no supo qué pensar. Él la vio desde las orillas del puerto y con solo observar su mirada afligida supo que ese objeto le pertenecía. Entrecerró los ojos y calculo la distancia para lanzarlo hasta ella. Inglaterra juró que no iba acertar y que iba a caer al mar antes de llegar al barco. _

_ Así que cuando el sombrero llegó a sus manos no pudo más que estar impresionada. Abrió los ojos bien y contempló a su salvador desde lejos mientras el barco zarpaba de una forma completamente nueva._

_ Y en el puerto él se quedó sonriendo. Por primera vez de verdad estaba sonriendo. Inglaterra nunca le dijo lo hermoso que se veía cuando era sincero. Y sobre ese barco ella se enamoró de él y bajo ese puerto él suspiró de amor por primera vez"._

Aquel día jamás se imaginaron por todas las cosas que habrían de pasar antes de poder estar juntos tal como lo estaban ahora.

**FIN**


End file.
